Melody of Spring
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: What if Kuroko Tetsuki and Akashi Seijuro never died in the previous book - Fate & Destiny. Akashi's life turns 360 degrees after a certain traumatic event that caused him to shut his heart. It all remains painfully dull and lonely until Kise brought a young bluenette to his doorstep, who reminds him of her. AkashixFem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Tetsuna

I was debating to not post this fic here other than wattpad and Ao3 but upon request , I gave in lol.  
Some of you might already read the previous book - Fate & Destiny, if you haven't read it, pleas check it out on my profile. It's best if you read the first fic before this but nevertheless, this fic is another route to a 'what if' the two protagonist never died tragically.

I appreciate reviews , follows, and favs ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Tetsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the spacious yet messy and quiet penthouse. The interior walls were painted white while the sofa set, a deep ruby red color, was nicely arranged in the living room to face the large flat television screen. T-shirts, jeans, jackets, and other clothing were hanging on the chairs, couch, and on the stair's handrail.

The doorbell continued to ring loudly while a crimson colored smartphone, on top of a pure white grand piano, abruptly rang loudly as it vibrated with an annoying buzz. Crumpled music sheets surrounded the elegant white instrument.

However, in the messy penthouse there were photo frames on the cabinets that were left untouched and neatly arranged. The frames were filled with pictures of a beautiful couple. Both figures in the photos were smiling and the happiness of that moment was captured, but if only such moments could last forever.

"Akashi-chii! Are you there?! Akashi-chii!" a voice yelled, cutting through all the chaotic sounds in the penthouse as several loud knocks landed on the door.

On the second floor of the penthouse, there was a certain master bedroom where the curtains were shut to block out the blinding morning sunrays.

On the large king sized bed, laid a certain spiky crimson haired man, wearing only a pair of pants, in his twenties. His eyebrows creased as soon as his ears began to pick up all of the chaotic noise in his home. He cracked an eye open as he shifted his gaze to the clock on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Akashi-chii! Are you there?!"

A groan escaped his lips as soon as the familiar voice registered into his half asleep brain. He pushed himself up and left the bed since he wanted the knocking, the ringing of the doorbell, and his phone ringing loudly to all stop. The crimson haired male ignored the untidiness of his home as he made his way towards the front door before unlocking it. An annoyed expression glued to his face as he answered the door.

"What is it Ryota? You're disturbing the neighbors," he sighed loudly.

There, in front of his door, stood one of his old friends, Kise Ryota wearing a simple designer shirt and black slacks with a backpack slung over his shoulders. The blond haired man was once the keyboardist and model for Rakuzan Record Agency, along with a few other renowned agencies. He was a successful man who was a model back in their school days, before he shifted his future towards a better career path together with the rest of their friends.

The blond haired man blinked at Akashi with his amber orbs as he stopped his knocking the moment Akashi opened the door. A smile quickly formed on his lips as his amber orbs widened a bit with happiness.

"Akashi-chii! Thank God that you're here! I need you to do a favour for me,"

Kise turned around and tried to coax to the small child to step out, "Tetsuna-chii, you'll stay with Uncle Akashi-chii."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched upon the honorific Kise had applied to him as the blonde continued to whisper to the small child.

"Uncle?" Akashi echoed as he frowned, crossing his arms over his bare torso as he leaned against the door frame. Perplexed by the model's behaviour, Akashi's frown didn't disappear as he shifted his gaze from the blond to the small figure next to him. A child, wearing a light blue dress and baby blue shoes with white knee high socks, was gripping onto Kise's pants hiding behind him.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened a fraction as soon as he realized who the small child was. Almost a split second later, his surprise was replaced with a frown again. The blond straightened his back before he glanced at Akashi, who was clearly not pleased with the new guest.

"Akashi-chii, everyone is away and you're the only one I know who'll watch over her properly," he panicked as the latter sharply glared at him, "I need to leave today, but there's no one willing to look after her on such a short notice!"

Kise quickly pushed the teal haired child towards the crimson haired vocalist so that the child was standing between them.

Akashi looked at Kise, whose amber eyes were begging him like a kicked puppy. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, "How long?"

The blonde blankly stared at him as Akashi's words began registering in his brain before he quickly stammered, "Th-three months!"

"I'll be away for three months," Kise began to explain, "The agency is sending me abroad for more photo shoot projects."

"Ryouta, you know I can't babysit her for three months," Akashi sighed softly before he asked, "What about her school?"

Akashi shifted his gaze to the child in front of him with her luggage in her small hands. The long teal haired child was known as Kise, Tetsuna, who was about six years old. She is the adopted child of Kise, Ryota. Tetsuna's large sapphire orbs and long teal hair were strikingly similar to a certain songwriter, whom everyone admired.

Kise ignored the first part of Akashi's response as he pulled out a few pieces of papers from his bag and handed it to the crimson haired male, who took it in silence. His heterochromatic eyes roamed over the papers in his hands as he waited for Kise to speak.

"Ah here's all the details and schedule for her. Everything you need to know and do for Tetsuna is all written down here," Kise explained as he pointed to certain sections on the papers, which were now in Akashi's hands.

"Oh, and here," Kise said as he took out his wallet and pulled out a credit card before holding it out towards Akashi.

Akashi's face soured as he glared at the blond stiffly saying, "I'm not poor, Ryota. I can afford all of her expenses."

The latter's shoulders fell slightly, "If you say so Akashi-chii..." He tucked the credit card back into his wallet before handing the crimson haired vocalist the rest of the child's luggage.

Kise, once again, crouched down next to the teal haired child as he said softly, "Tetsuna-chii from now on Akashi-chii will watch over you until I return home in three months."

Tetsuna's expression fell as she gripped Kise's fingers tightly as she shook her head. Her sapphire orbs refusing to meet with Kise's amber orbs as she softly spoke, "But... Akashi oji-sama... looks scary..."

An irritated twitch formed on the said name as she continued, "I don't want to stay with him..."

Akashi sent a death glare to the model who was already sweat dropping as Tetsuna pouted slightly at the model. Kise, on the other hand, shuddered when he felt Akashi's death intent lurking behind him.

"Tetsuna-chii, he's not. Once you get to know him, you'll like him. Remember what I always said to you-" Kise held her hands firmly as he smiled at her.

Her large sapphire orbs blinked before Tetsuna continued her father's words, "Never judge a book by its cover."

Kise smiled again as he nodded while he ruffled her soft teal locks and chuckled, "That's my girl."

Tetsuna's giggled as her beloved father hugged her tightly while Akashi simply shifted his gaze away from the two. His heterochromatic eyes were downcast as he silently waited.

Finally, the blond model stood up as he faced the vocalist with a bright smile, "Akashi-chii, thank you. I know you're still not well but..." Kise trailed off slightly, his amber eyes held concern for the crimson head.

Akashi looked at him with an unreadable expression before he mumbled a short reply, "You're welcome."

He swiftly turned around and went back into his home with Tetsuna's luggage in his hands as he left the father and daughter to finish their goodbyes.

"Tetsuna-chii, behave and don't give Akashi-chii any trouble. Make sure you do your homework and sleep properly," Kise gave a small kiss onto her forehead before he continued, "Take care, Tetsuna-chii. I'll see you in three months. If you ever want to talk to me ask Akashi-chii okay?"

"Hm... Okay," she quietly replied, gripping the fabric of her light blue dress.

He gave the child one last warm hug as he added, "Daddy loves you a lot, Tetsuna-chii. I'll miss you."

Kise could feel Tetsuna's arms tighten around his neck as he finished his goodbye. It took him everything to pull away from her tight embrace before he gently gave her a push into the large penthouse.

"See you soon~" He smiled as he shut the front door and left Tetsuna on her own as she continued to stare at the closed door of the penthouse while she listened to the sound of her father's footsteps slowly fade into the distance.

Akashi watched the small child's back from the living room as he slipped a black shirt on, which had been sitting on the couch. He sighed softly as he got up from the couch before making his way towards the kitchen to grab his morning coffee.

"Feel free to use the computer in the guest room upstairs, which is to your right. It'll be your room for the next three months," he said as his hands diligently grabbed the coffee beans container from the cabinet as he turned on the coffee maker.

Tetsuna quietly turned around and watched her temporary guardian move around in the kitchen area. A moment later, her large sapphire orbs were looking around the living room before she walked around to look at every nook and cranny of the first floor of the penthouse. Tetsuna blinked upon noticing the untidiness of every corner and spot her sapphire orbs would roam to.

"Your house is a mess, Akashi oji-sama," she bluntly commented and Akashi's eyebrows twitched upon her comment as his hand halted mid-air from reaching for the coffee cup in one of the cabinets of his kitchen.

"I never had guests and I don't see the need to always keep it spotless," Akashi continued his task and began to pour his coffee into a cup, "Also, don't call me Akashi oji-sama. Seijuro will do."

Clothing that had been left around in the area and began to pile them up into a small mountain as she responded, nodding, "Okay, Seijuro nii-sama."

She huffed as she plopped another small pile of clothing on the small mountain of clothes. Her large sapphire eyes roamed around the room for anymore clothes and landed on a pair of t-shirt and jeans on the couch, near the clear cabinets filled with photo frames.

Akashi, on the other hand, frowned when he saw that all of his clothes had turned into a pile. He sipped his coffee as he watched the small child continue to collect his clothes in the living room before he said, "Ryota didn't send you here to be my housekeeper."

His mood darkened when he saw Tetsuna glance at the photo frames on the shelves as he warned, "Don't touch anything you're not supposed to."

"But... it's the least I can do for you, Seijuro nii-sama," she pouted and turned around towards him, but in the process her elbow had hit one of the unsteady shelves where the photo frames were.

Akashi's heterochromatic orbs widened when he noticed the shelves wobbling behind the oblivious teal haired child.

"TETSUNA!"

He dropped his coffee cup and quickly ran towards the small child. Akashi quickly covered her from the falling shelves as glass frames, falling onto the marble floor, shattered into pieces.

Large sapphire orbs widened when she heard him let out a sigh of relief above her. Slowly, Tetsuna shifted her gaze from the shattered photo frames on the marble floor to the person who had covered her as she quietly whispered, "Seijuro nii-sama..."

His cold and sharp heterochromatic eyes glared at her as he harshly said, "I already warned you to not touch anything."

Akashi glanced at the fallen wooden shelves and the pieces of shattered glass that was all over the marble floors. He moved away from the child as she hung her head low, looking at the marble floor. Akashi then grabbed the clothes from her hands as he stood up.

"Next time, when I say don't touch anything... I mean it. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING," he clenched his teeth as he refrained from shouting at the small girl. Akashi grabbed the rest of the small mountain of clothes before he dumped it all into the washing machine.

He frowned when he remembered that his coffee cup had also shattered on the floor and sighed as he turned on his heels to walk towards the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous. First thing in the morning," Akashi grumbled as he grabbed the crimson smartphone on the white grand piano.

Tetsuna stood frozen in place and unable to look at the master of the house. A moment later, she noticed the shattered photo frames on the floor. When she looked closer and saw pictures of Akashi and a woman whose hair and eyes were teal colored. In the photos the woman's smiles were gentle and filled with happiness while Akashi's arms were wrapped around her waist, protectively yet lovingly.

Tetsuna shifted her gaze from the man in the photos to the same person nearby as she whispered to herself, "Where has Seijuro nii-sama's smiles gone to...?"

She carefully and slowly picked up the photo from the shattered frame as she studied the photo even more closely. A smile curved on her lips as she softly said, "She's really pretty."

Suddenly, someone snatched the photo from her small hands as she yelped in surprise. Tetsuna looked up with her large sapphire orbs to see Akashi Seijuro standing in front her. His cold gaze frightened her as she quickly bowed to him, "I'm so sorry, Seijuro nii-sama. I just wante-"

Akashi sharply cut her off, "Just go to your room."

With a heavy heart, Tetsuna left for her room on the second floor of the penthouse. When she found the said room, she dragged her luggage into the guest room. And as quiet as possible, she shut the door behind her. Her large sapphire orbs could only stare at the cold and large spacious bedroom.

"I want to go home..."

Tears began to roll down her soft pink cheeks as Tetsuna curled up into a ball.

* * *

Akashi was picking up all of the photos from the floor. When he picked up the last photo, he stared at it with a longing gaze as he whispered, "Tetsuki..."

.

.

It was the first day of spring where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was the same day their wedding ceremony was held and everything was perfect.

"Sei, hurry up!" his beloved wife pulled him along as she laughed, "We'll miss the group picture!"

Akashi sighed teasingly as he let her pull him where everyone else was waiting. Both of them still wearing their wedding attires. He smiled as Tetsuki's melodious voice rang in his ear.

Tetsuki's cheeks were a shade of soft pink while her baby blue hair gently swayed in the spring breeze. The beautiful white wedding dress, Akashi had carefully picked for her, hugged all her curves beautifully. Despite the fragile health she had, Tetsuki didn't let it stop her from enjoying the best day of her life.

She was his beloved songstress, Kuroko Tetsuki or widely known as HEAVEN. She was his one and only beloved childhood sweetheart. After 18 years of struggling, their love had come to a full bloom. Tetsuki was more than everything Akashi could ever ask for.

Akashi felt a gentle tug on his hands and blinked as he looked at his beloved. A small smile curved on his lips, she saw far more beautiful than anyone he had seen. Akashi was more than glad that she had finally become his. His on and only Tetsuki.

As the photographer was about to take the group picture of the wedding, Tetsuki whispered to him with a gentle smile on her pink lips, "I love you Sei."

Her sapphire orbs looked at the camera and missed the big smile curving on his lips as Akashi tightened his hold on her hand as he glanced at her.

"I love you too Tetsuki," he smiled before he shifted his gaze towards the camera again.

 _More than anything else in the world._

.

.

Akashi carefully put the photos on his nightstand. As he left his room, he gave one last glance at their group wedding photo. Where he and Tetsuki were smiling so brightly, holding hands and silver rings shining brightly on their ring fingers.

Above the small pile of photos, stood a single unbroken frame. A picture of his beloved wife, Akashi Tetsuki. It was the last photo they had taken before everything had changed for the worst...

* * *

Akashi silently stared at the door of the guest room in front of him. Slowly, he knocked on the door and heard the sound of someone scrambling onto their feet as they ran towards the door. A few seconds later the door creaked open and he shifted his gaze towards the small teal haired child.

A pair of gold and crimson orbs met large sapphire orbs as he asked, "Have you eaten lunch?"

He could clearly see her frightened sapphire orbs and frowned slightly. Tetsuna quickly shook her head at his question, too afraid to speak.

"We'll go out for lunch and get some groceries for the fridge since you'll be here for a while. Wait for me in the living room while I take a quick shower, understood?" Akashi grimaced at his words, since he still couldn't get out of that habit.

He hit himself inwardly as he watched Tetsuna nod her head in response. His heterochromatic eyes narrowed as he did not miss her puffy cheeks and the dry trail of tears on her soft face.

"Tetsuna, I'm not mad at you. So, don't be so scared me. I haven't been around people for the past few years... so, I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that," Akashi apologized as his gaze softened a bit. He knew that the old him wouldn't say this easily, but he knew he was at fault for the child's tears.

Tetsuna's large sapphire eyes blinked at him as she titled her head to the side.

Feeling a bit awkward Akashi cleared his throat before reminding her, "Well, make sure you're in the living in twenty minutes. We'll go as soon as I'm done with my shower."

As soon as he finished his words he left the room without another word.

"This will be a long three months," he mumbled softly to himself.

Little did Akashi know that it will be the most cherished and meaningful three months of his dull life.

* * *

I'm not sure if this will be angsty but how about we watch how things unfold between Akashi and a child.

Please review if you want more chapter ! ^^

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Tetsuki

It's been a long time since I last write something angsty and tear jerking chapters. So , here it is ^^

Everyone has been wondering who Tetsuna is and what happened to Akashi in the past and where is Tetsuki.

So here's something for you :)

Other than that, please please do review! I would be so grateful to wake up and read all your reviews!

 **Warning : This chapter has yet gone through beta , so please watch out for repetitive words , expression and everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Tetsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As soon as he was done dressing up in more comfortable and appealing clothes, he went stopped abruptly at the stairs when his eyes caught sight of the teal haired child in the living room, leaning against the coffee table as she was scribbling something on those crumpled music sheets that she found laying around the white grand piano.

Quietly, he approached the child as he watched her jolting down notes here and there on the sheets. Oblivious to his presence behind her, she hummed a tune as she erased one of the notes on the sheets and replaced it with another one.

Akashi tilted his head as an eyebrow rose, 'Interesting...' tempted to keep on watching her, he cleared his throat, startling the child who quickly got on her two feet and hid the sheets behind her. Tetsuna's eyes glued to the carpet underneath them, finding it much more interesting than looking at him.

"Let's go." he grabs the keys from the top of the cabinets nearby and went on putting his shoes.

Tetsuna quietly nodded. When Akashi's back were facing her, she quickly stuffed the music sheets into her small handbag and went to the doorway to put on her shoes. After making sure the strap on her shoes were properly strapped, she stands up but only to be startled by the latter's cold gaze who was looking at her before he looks away.

Tetsuna blinks as she held onto her small handbag while Akashi locked the door. When he was about to make his way towards the elevator.

"Sei nii-sama?" Tetsuna brought her right hand up with glimpse of hope that he would held her small hands like her father did.

Puzzled by her action, he furrowed, "What is it?" her small shoulder fell slight as the little bluenette slowly pulls her hands back.

She shook her head, "It's nothing..."

Akashi who was oblivious to the child's intention, he merely pushed away the matter while he enters the elevator, which Tetsuna quickly went in while he held onto the door before letting it close.

* * *

Curious eyes took several glance at the two who was sitting at the corner. A child whose hair are color of teal and sitting opposite her, was an extremely good looking man who looked similar to the renowned vocalist of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro.

The table were deathly silent as she took a glance every now and then at the vocalist. Akashi shows no sign of interest as he took another small piece of the steak.

Tetsuna bit her lower lip before summoning each ounce of her courage to break the ice.

"Sei nii-sama, who is the pretty lady in the pictures?"

The question caught Akashi off guard as he halt abruptly from cutting the steak into smaller piece. His lips forms a straight as he furrowed, thin line while he stared at the almost half empty plate of steak in front of him. He then, puts down his knife and fork as he sipped his drink.

"She's..." he momentarily looks at child opposite him, before he continues, "...my wife."

Tetsuna blinks, "Is she busy working?"

"No. She's not." his hold on the glass tightens.

"She must be a really nice person. I wonder if my mother is as nice and pretty like her." she hummed, not knowing that she had step into a land mine, "I would love to see he-"

Akashi slammed his wine glass onto the wooden table as the water spills over. The child startled at his sudden outburst. Everyone around them stared at the crimson haired man.

Realizing he lets his mood runs wild again at the child, he sighed. It seems sighing has turning into a habit ever since this child walked into his life.

He rose his left hands, signaling for a waiter to bring the receipt. Even before the waiter reached their table, he grabbed some money from his wallet and paid for their meals, "Let's go." he tucked his right hand into his pocket and left the restaurant. Tetsuna hung her head low as her hands she quickly grabbed her small handbag and ran after the taller man as fast as she could.

The ride to the supermarket was long and silent as Akashi carefully drove down the busy streets, filled with heavy traffics. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she stared outside while the car slowed down. The wait for the green light was long as the sound of Akashi's finger tapping on the wheel quietly broke the vibe around them.

It was seconds later when the little bluenette suddenly flinched when she heard Akashi changed the gear as he began to drive towards the supermarket after the light turns green. Quietly, she took a glance at the older man whom she called Sei nii-sama upon his request.

His crimson gaze were sharp and cold. His face void of any expression. The only expression she ever when he was upset about something she had said and done. Then, she shifts her gaze to her front as she stares at her small hands which held her skirt firmly.

Her blue orbs saddens as she looks outside, 'Daddy, I want to go home...'

* * *

A pair of amber orbs stares at the wallpaper of his phone . The photo he took together with the little bluenette when he first received her into his arms, 'I wonder if I'm doing the right thing here...' he mused.

"Yo, Kise."

The blonde haired model finally snapped from his train of thoughts when someone tapped on his left shoulder, "What took you so long?"

"Ah, Kagami-chii...sorry. Didn't notice you were there." he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans when he noticed the latter.

The dark red hair man's eyes blinked when he notice the teal haired child wasn't tagging along with the model upon reaching the airport, "Where Tetsuna? I was expecting you'd bring her along like you always did."

Kise's shoulder slightly fell as he forced a smile on his lips, "She's with...Akashi-chii..."

Then, he shifts his amber's to the taller man, "I believe it is time for Akashi-chii to accept reality. He has spent enough time alone."

The guitarist furrowed while he helped the model to carry his luggage to the counter, "Are you sure if this is what she wants you to do?"

Kise lets out a soft sigh, "I don't know, Kagami-chii..." He gaze at the blue sky spread outside the window above them, "Tetsuki-chii lived her life to the fullest when she was still alive. Now, it's Akashi-chii's turn to live his life."

"The question is - will Akashi accept Tetsuna?"

* * *

Upon reaching the supermarket, Akashi made sure his sunglasses was on before he locks the car. Ignoring the stares the others cast at him, he grabbed a cart at the entrance and made a bee line into the alleys, "Stay close. Don't run around on your own." he noted as he grabbed a few box of cereals from the shelves.

Obediently, she followed the older man's orders as she watched him glancing at the shelves from another item to another. He grabbed a bottle of Prego brand mushroom sauce for the spaghetti while he grabs the original flavor from the shelves. He hummed as he read the ingredients list on the bottle. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he took a silent glance at the bluenette who stood a few feet away from him.

Noticing the bluenette was looking at something, he followed her line of sight until his gaze lands on a certain vanilla milkshake vendor machine nearby where a flock of kids and teenagers were getting their hands on it. An eyebrow rose as he carefully puts both bottle of the spaghetti sauce and a few packet of ready made spaghetti noodles into the cart.

He watched the bluenette who seems not to noticed his presence behind her, "Tetsuna." The child were startled when she quickly took a step behind her and shift her gaze at the floor instead of him.

"Do you want that?" he inquired.

Large sapphire orbs blinks at Akashi while she tilted her head., "That?" she cooed.

Feeling awkward, he forced a cough to clear his throat, "Vanilla milkshake. Do you want it?" Finally understanding what he was trying to say, Tetsuna quickly nodded.

He frowned, "It's not good for your health." then the child's blue orbs saddens as her smile quickly disappeared. For some reason, Tetsuna looked a whole lot smaller like that.

After a few second, "I guess.. It won't hurt if you drink it once in a while." Once again, those familiar blue orbs shines brightly as she smiled.

"Come on." he hands out his left hand as he smiled.

Blinking at the larger and calloused hands of the vocalist, then she looked at the taller man. Her smile grew bigger as she quickly held onto the man's hands.

For the first time after six years, Akashi felt the warmth of someone else hands in his. Holding him tightly, never to let go. He glanced at the bluenette. His crimson orbs softened while a small ghostly smile formed on his lips as he watched the bluenette pulling him into the small crowd.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei, please...?"

Akashi could feel a migraine was on its way as he refrained himself from increasing his volume of voice to the pouting bluenette in front of him, "I am advising you that milkshakes is not good for your health. It's a cold beverage. Your doctor has already put you in strict diet that you're not to take anything cold."

"But... It's been a long time since I had any..." she tries to reason with him.

The crimson haired guitarist knows in the end he'll give in to his beloved fiancee as he lets out a long sigh, "Just this once. However, as soon as you finished your drink, take your medicine and a warm drink." his shoulder eased down as his orbs softened, "I couldn't bear watching you going back into hospital again."

He held onto his beloved's soft hands, "I hope you understand..." his forced a smile as the bluenette looked deep into his orbs.

"I know, Sei. I understand." she returns his smile and gave him a firm grip on his hands.

 **.**

 **.**

His smile fades, 'In the end... I wasn't able to give her what she wanted...' then he felt a gentle tug on his hands.

"Sei nii-sama, it's our turn!" she exclaimed as she held the cup properly in her hands. He chuckles lightly after paying for Tetsuna's shake. He watched the bluenette sipped the drink. Soft pink tints spread across her cheeks as she hummed in delight.

Then, she turns around, "Thank you, Sei nii-sama!" Sincerity and grateful filled her shining blue orbs.

He smiled once again, "You're welcome." this time it was a gentle and warm smile.

 _How long has it been since I last smiled...?_

* * *

 ****[Please look for this song in youtube - CLANNAD - The Palm Of A Tiny Hand]**

Akashi stared at his ceiling as he listens to the sound of the clock ticking away. His left arm resting on top of his forehead as his bangs fell slightly to the side. The night has fallen and the large penthouse were deathly silent after both of them retreat for the night.

It has been a long and tiring day but it was also a good day. Tetsuna's presence somehow made his heart felt lighter. His life was nothing but filled with darkness. It stays the same until she shows up as she slowly lighten his life like a gentle and warm glow appears within the darkness of his life.

Then, he shifts to his left where the nightstand was.

Akashi's gaze soon fell onto his beloved's photo. He grabbed the frame and brought it closer to him as he stares at the Tetsuki's gentle face while he traced his thumb against the glass of the photo.

"Tetsuki, is it time...?" his crimson orbs saddens, "Is it time for me to move on...?"

 **...**

The vocalist blinks as he listens closely to the melody of the gentle piano resonates throughout the place. His crimson orbs widens when he recognize the melody. Slowly, he pushed himself up as he left the bed and exit the room quietly.

When he reached the stairs , his lips fell apart when his gaze fell onto the small bluenette.

"Impossible.." was the only thing he could utter as he watched the child gracefully played each note of the song.

 **.**

 **.**

The crimson haired vocalist approached his beloved bluenette who was at the white grand piano of their penthouse."This song...you've been working on it for a long time didn't you?"

Tetsuki nodded as she gently held onto her stomach which has grown quiet a bit. She smiled, "It's a song ... for our beloved child."

"I want her to be a strong and gentle child. I want her to love the music we cherished so dearly. I want her to live her life to the fullest, no matter what she faced in life," then the pianist slash vocalist shifts her gaze to her husband, "I want her to know ..." Akashi held her hands on her stomach.

"...that we loved her forever."

 **.**

 **.**

His vision slowly turns blurry as pearl of tears rolled down his cheeks,"Eh...?" he tries to wiped off the tears but more fell. He tried repeatedly but failed, failing to notice the melody has already stopped and Tetsuna was standing in front of him.

"Sei nii-sama...what's wrong...?"

He startled at the sudden voice breaking his thoughts, as he quickly turns around, "Why are you not sleeping yet? It's late." his voice cracked.

She hung her head low, "I couldn't sleep...and I didn't want to disturb your rest...that's why I ..." she trails off.

Akashi eyed the bluenette whose teal locks fell onto her shoulder. He bit his lower lip, then he turns around, facing the child.

"Where did you learn the song?"

The bluenette blinks, "From a disk that Daddy gave me. He said it was from Mummy. He said that , she created it when I was still in her tummy." she smiled, "I really love the song. Mummy must be a beautiful , gentle and kind lady to create such melody."

She sat down next to him on the stairs, "Sei nii-sama? Even though I never know how Mummy and my real Daddy looks like but I know that they loves me a lot..." her orbs shines, "... because no matter what, I loved them too! "

His orbs widens as silent tears fell. For the first time in his life, he embraced the small child tightly into his arms. He buried his face into the surprised bluenette long teal locks.

Her scent ...

Her gaze ...

Her smile ...

Her warmth ...

Everything about her ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuki gazed at her beloved husband as she held his wet cheeks, "Sei... No matter what happened to me ... please remember that I love you..." Akashi held her small hands tightly as tears after tears fell , he shook his head, refusing to accept reality.

"You'll be alright! I promise, I'll do everything I can to heal you! So, please! I'm begging you, Tetsuki..." he held onto his wife body, "Don't leave me..."

It was then everything changed soon after he felt his wife's gentle hands slipped from his cheeks, "Tetsuki...?" his orbs widens as he slowly shook his wife unresponsive body, "Tetsuki...wake up..."

"You promised me that the three of us will be together..." he broke down, "You've promised me..."

"Tetsuki..."


	3. Chapter 3: Seijuurou

Three days of work and this is the best i can do. Actually this chapter is longer than this but I decided to cut the other half and post the next one in a few days ^^

I've promised a few of you that you'll see an update for this book this weekend and here ya go :)  
Please look up for these songs in youtube. It'll assist the chapter for more feels.

This chapter mainly focus on Akashi's and Kuroko's past which will continue for the next few chapter. Some part of it is different from my original book - Fate & Destiny but hey this is a second route for them ^^

 **\- New Future**  
 **\- Confidence**  
 ***Both by Changin My Life.**

 **Warning: Unbeta-ed , repetitive words , misspelling , perhaps incorrect tense.**

 **P.S - Please don't forget to review! It'll push me to do better. I rather hear a constructive review instead of the usual update please ^^ even if its just a few words.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Within the darkness of midnight , Akashi silently stood at the left side of the bluenette's bed as he watched the child who was soundly asleep while snuggling with her Siberian dog plush toy tightly.

Then, he made his way towards the cabinet and grabs the extra blanket he had kept there. Returning to the side , he drapes the blanket over the bluenette. Quietly, he straightened his back as he sighed.

'What has gotten into me?'

Giving the child a final glance before he closed the door. Making his way down the stairs and went to the kitchen for a cup of water. Then, he halted half way into his living room where his ruby orbs caught sight of the grand piano which his beloved once cherished. Striding towards the piano, he grabs the music sheet which was laying on top of the piano.

A ghostly smile forms on his lips when he read the sheets. Scribbles here and there while some notes were written on the bars. He recognized this work he once tried compose but it ended up in the bin.

His brows furrowed when he noticed his work has been fix. The notes, the lyrics - the whole composition has been perfected. Just the way he wanted it to be, 'Tetsuna did this...?' then , he looks over the rest of the crumpled sheets on the piano. It happened to the rest of them. Each one of them had the same scribble and composition has already been fixed.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuna is a smart child. She aced in her music class again!" Kise announced to the red head who furrowed.

"Music class?"

The blonde nodded, "A year ago , she wanted to be in the Rakuzan when she found out about it. She said something about she loves music and wants to learn more about it. I have no objections in her decision. Rakuzan is where everything began for us and I would like her to experience what we have learn there." the blonde haired keyboardist paused as he sipped the red wine in his glass. Then, he shifts his gaze to the person sitting opposite him.

"I know this is no coincidence , Akashi-chii but she's just like Tetsu-" before he could finish, Akashi slammed his glass onto the table while startling the rest of the guests who was sitting nearby.

Furrowing, he retorted , "She's not." he stands up. As he was about to make an exit , he mumbles "There is no such thing as coincidence. Tetsuki is dead and no matter what you said about her , Tetsuna will never replace her." he bit his lower lip.

"Now, if you excuse me." he then left the blonde to his own in the restaurant.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi lightly sighed. Then, something else caught his attention which was hidden underneath the small pile of crumpled music sheets. The album where he kept all of his old fond memories of his beloved, Tetsuki.

His heart felt heavy upon looking at Tetsuki's gentle smiling face. His eyelids lowered as his orbs glints in sadness, 'Tetsuki...'

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **** Look up in youtube for New Future by Changin My Life**

 _"Just one thing doesn't change that dream I painted. How did I appear as I am now in my young eyes back then?"_

"Well, we look forward working with you, Totsuka-san." Akashi gave a firm handshake to the band's new composer. Standing beside him was the agency's director, Nijimura Shuzou who has been supervising the teen band members ever since they made their first debut a year ago after they graduated Rakuzan High School.

After the composer left the building, the two return to the fifth floor where most of the studios are in. By the time they reached the said floor, Nijimura got off his phone, "To think you guys were just still middle school when we first founded the band performing on the streets and what not." he chuckles lightly, "And now, all of you were about to make your second major debut and tour all around Japan. Time flies." he mused.

 _"Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky. So that soon, so that you understand . You will shine at your best soon so hurry look for the FULL MOON."_

Akashi's eyebrow rose, "Nijimura-san, you sounded like an old man saying such things." he commented as he steps out of the elevator. Walking towards the studio down the hallway where the others were waiting for him , he listened to the older man's musing about his opinion on the whole first and second debut.

His crimson orbs caught sight of a certain occupied studio. The red recording light were turned on , signing that the recording is in session for whoever was in there. For some reason, he was attracted to the singer's name on the door as they stepped closer to the studio.

'Heaven...?'

 _"Let's sing a song! Together forever Everything I can do for you right now. Day by day your destiny until now. From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest Let's sing a song!"_

His step slowed down upon reaching the door of the occupied studio. The melodious voice of the singer resonate throughout the studio despite the soundproof walls. Out of curiosity, he took a peek through the door that he had pushed open.

 _"That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage . Now I'm no longer alone , everyone is full of smiles because this is where I am."_

Akashi's orbs slowly widen when his gaze fell upon a beauty who sang with everything she has regardless of its just a normal recording session. Her long teal locks fell over her shoulder, her skin were pale yet it was beautiful to gaze upon them. His large sapphire orbs has entranced him instantly. The white creamy dress had hugged her curves before flowing down above her knees.

 _"Let's sing a song. Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now . Day by day Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat."_

The joy and happiness of her passion towards music were written all over her expression and movements. Never had he seen someone with so much passion pouring out. He was rendered speechless while Nijimura chuckles lightly as he approached the red head.

"She's one of our top musician. She has been conquering the top charts for many years now for her songs and composition despite not revealing herself to the public." Nijimura looked at the bluenette who has caught attention of many when she first sang a few years ago. She has the kind of voice where it easily capture the hearts of its listeners.

"In fact, she'll be publicly debuting in her next album. A week before yours, which is why the agency has their hands full in the winter's schedule. " he shrugged while letting out a soft sigh as he eyed the redhead who was completely entranced by the bluenette's voice and appearance. He can understand why.

 _"Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts more and more. More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will never end."_

Akashi never said a word but the more he listens to her beautiful voice and gazed at her face, somehow everything felt nostalgic. It was as if ...

"I know her ..." he trails off.

"You do?" Nijimura echoed as he tries to recall if the bluenette had ever met any of the Generation of Miracles. He couldn't recall any but he continued talking while the vocalist had completely forgotten his existence.

'Where have I met her ...?' Akashi began to question his memories.

Without taking his eyes off her , he asked the older man , "Nijimura-san, what's her name?" The raven haired man immediately furrowed. His silence had brought the vocalist's attention from the bluenette, "Nijimura-san?"

Biting his lower lip then, he mumbles underneath his breath, "Kuroko ... Tetsuki ..."

Ever since that day , the bluenette's has been in his mind day and night. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall any memories with her. Akashi knew no matter how hard he had tried , he will never be able to remember his childhood memories after a certain accident that had caused him to stay in coma for over a year and only to wake without any memories of everything other than his name.

His parents , the owner of the Akashi Enterprise - one of the largest company with business all over the glove in providing hospitality and oil. It took him well over few years to get back on his feet and were allowed to mingle with other kids.

However , something intrigued him one day when he visited the Akashi's mansion. He had noticed the empty mansion in front of theirs were left unoccupied for many years. He had heard from one of the maid's conversation where the once closed friends of the Akashi family went into bankrupt after the young master of the Akashi went into an accident which involved the daughter of the Kuroko family.

"The Kuroko's? I thought they're dead already." his fiancee commented. Suzuki Luka, the daughter of the Suzuki family. He was engaged to the brunette when he was only a child. An arranged marriage that he never agreed to.

The comment peeked his attention, "So, you knew them?" he puts down the tea cup onto the table. The brunette scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I? You wouldn't have gone through those hard times if it weren't for their daughter, Kuroko Tetsuki. Your father was furious which a little bit later had caused the Kuroko's gone into bankruptcy." she explained before she continued, "They deserved it. It was their fault after all."

It was everything he needed to know. His father were absence when he visited the mansion once again. Requesting that his old butler to keep it a secret from his father , the elderly gentleman reveals the room where they had hid his past with Kuroko. The photos, documents and everything.

His ruby orbs read that one line , "Akashi Seijuurou are to be married to Kuroko Tetsuki as soon as they reached the age of 21." the documents had slipped from his hands as it fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

Akashi's lips trembles. His eyes wide open. He couldn't hear himself breathing. It felt as if everything has stopped. Flashback played before him. Everything starting to comes back to him.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei!" the gentle voice of a young girl echoes.

A six years old child version of him turns around to a certain bluenette who was sitting by the fountain as she hummed, "Then, let's make a promise that only I will be the only one to sing your songs." he brought his pinky finger to her as he smiled.

She blinks as she looked at the pinky finer. Then , she nodded as she entertained hers with his "It's a promise."

It was a promise they never been able to keep.

 **.**

 **.**

Pearls of tears rolled down his cheeks as he blinks. Trying to wipe the tears that streamed down, "I..."

* * *

As much as Akashi wanted to meet with the bluenette in question , his schedules were eating them alive. The concert was getting nearer and they have no time to waste. Recording , photo-shoot and what not filled their schedules from morning till late evening.

He was on his way to their next photo-shoot destination when he saw a familiar bluenette with a taller dark red hair guitarist from Seirin Record Agency at the lobby of the agency. Akashi recognized the tall man as Kagami Taiga. He has made several albums with a number of well known band local and overseas.

Then, he shifts his focus to Kuroko who still has her disguise on , the large black sunglasses and a sunhat with a black ribbon around it. As she was about to make her way into the elevator , he grabs her wrist and pulls her out. The Seirin's guitarist was about to run after them when the door suddenly shut close, "Tetsu!"

All eyes were on the two. The startled songstress's hat fell onto the floor as he pulls her towards a corner where he can talk with her in private.

She immediately froze when she had realized who it was, "Akashi-kun..." she trails off with a pair of wide sapphires looking at him. Akashi noticed how small she had become upon his presence.

"I want to talk." he hasn't released his grips on her wrists.

Shifting her gaze away , "What is there to talk about?" her voice shook. Akashi could feel her hands began to tremble, "If-If it's about work , we can get our managers to discuss with Nijimura-san."

"Tetsuki, tell me the truth. Who am I to you in the past?"

Her movements abruptly halted. Slowly, she looks at him, "What do you mean...?" she couldn't swallow the heavy lump that has been stuck in her throat. Akashi frowned as he moves closer to her.

"You know what I mean. We were once engaged , weren't we? Why did you leave?" He was frustrated. He has been living his life in a lie and illusion created by his parent and his fiancee, Luka.

"We were never engaged. I've never known you until you were recruited into the agency. I-" Akashi grips tightens that she had to wince.

"Don't lie to me, Tetsuki. I've done my research and everything that was missing in my memories is pointing at you. Do you know how miserable I felt every time I looked at you. All these years, I thought I would never be able to love someone and would have to live my life with Luka." he gritted his teeth then he pulls her into an embrace , "I desperately been searching for you, Tetsuki..."

"Sei... You remembered ..."

Suzuki who witnessed the whole scene which had enveloped before her eyes , she quickly stomped towards her fiancee and pulls him away. Only then, landing a slap onto the bluenette's cheeks.

"To think the Rakuzan Agency is supporting you as one of their artists. A trash at that. What was Nijimura-san thinking?!" she scowled.

Forcefully, he pulls himself away from the brunette, "Luka, what the hell are you doing here?" frowning , the brunette glares at him.

"I've noticed your strange behavior ever since the day you've asked me about the Kuroko's. You who shouldn't have any memories of them , wouldn't know about them." then she glared at the bluenette who was bewildered at the situation she was in, "So , you were seeing this trash once again."

Akashi gritted his teeth, "Luka, you and my parents has lied to me all these years. You even lied about I saved you from a car that was about to run you over when we were kids! The promise we made never existed! I made it with her, Kuroko Tetsuki!" his voice echoes throughout the lounge as more began to whisper to one another about the conversation they overheard, "And I was never engaged with you."

He pulls the engagement ring from his finger and threw it into the bin, "Kuroko Tetsuki is my fiancee." he announced.

"She's not." another voice intervene.

Glaring at Akashi as he stood in front of the bluenette, "I don't care if your memories came back but Tetsu suffered enough because of you. You don't have any idea what she went through after what you people done to her." he pulls his sister out of the circle, "I'm not letting her getting hurt any longer." he dragged Kuroko into the elevator.

The crowd had quickly dispersed upon sensing the brunette's glare towards them. Suzuki then look at her former fiancee, "Seijuurou, you made a mistake that will make you regret that you shouldn't have canceled the engagement." she turns on her heels and left with everyone's gaze glued to her.

Akashi lets out a heavy sigh. Still regretting his reckless approach towards the bluenette without considering her feelings.

"You've done it this time." Nijimura who has been standing nearby finally commented.

Akashi turns around, "I assume you knew about this?" the older man hummed.

"Partly. Kuroko-chan's situation is far more ..." he paused momentarily while he tries to find a suitable word to describe it, "Complicated than you think." he rested his right hands on the young man's shoulder.

"Kuroko-chan is struggling, Akashi. Harder than anyone else you know." his gaze focus straight front. Giving him a tap on his shoulder, "Good luck." then he left the red head.

Nijimura's word rang in his ears. Then, he shifts his gaze to the large poster on the wall nearby. It was Kuroko's live concert poster. He stares at the songstress gentle face, her smile was warm like the gentle sunshine in the spring while her sapphire orbs are like the blue ocean that spread afar across the horizon where no boundaries are its limits.

"Tetsuki..."

 **...**

Akashi never met her again after that forceful encounter in the lounge. His behavior has caught the attention of his band mates. He simply give a shook in the head when they tried lending him a hand. Suzuki never contacted him nor his father have yet to approach him. Things has remained silent.

It was until he saw a familiar mop of teal among the sea of students in the university he attended with his friends. The two halted opposite one another.

"Tetsuki..." he mumbles. As he was about to approach her , she quickly took a few step behind. "I've been meaning to talk with you once again. The agency staff informed me that you don't wish to meet me again." he explained.

Looking away from him, "I see…we-well, that's how it is." She stuttered. Turning on her heels, she hastened her pace towards the studio blocks.

"What do you mean, "'That's how it is.'? Was it because of what I did? Was it because I found out who you are to me?" He asked as he kept up with the bluenette without losing a single breath. Students nearby eyed them as they passed by ignoring on the onlookers.

"Tetsuki!" He grabbed her wrist before pushing her against the wall, both of his arms are up against the wall which was blocking her escape route. He could see how frightened she was as he bit his lower lip. He needed to know.

"Please tell me, Tetsuki...do you hate me for what I have done in the past?" His voice shook for the first time in his life. Never had he felt so desperate on reaching out for someone. He was frightened of hearing the outcome of her answer and he knows she was frightened by his desperation.

"Do you...?" he trails off.

* * *

 ****Please begin the song in the media^^ [Confidence by Changin' My Life]**

 _"In order to not forget my scars I continue to leave them on my body and heart. Bringing pain along with it, I understand that it won't repeat itself do you think ?"_

The winter season has arrived and the Tokyo Dome were packed with Heaven's fans who was eager to see her first hand. A mysterious songstress who never revealed herself to the world but her voice which has entranced many who has listened to her music.

For seven years since her first major debut in the industry , she has been in the top 10 charts. At first , she was in contract with Seirin Record Agency which based in Los Angeles but for some reason she had transferred her contract to one of the giants in Japan - the Rakuzan Record Agency.

 _"But you know, believing in someone now is proof that I can believe in myself . I want to believe one more time, one more time. The past is the past, and I don't need these kind of tears anymore "_

Her melodious voice resonates beautifully in the extremely large dome. All eyes focused on stage where the white stage light slowly shine onto the bluenette who was sitting on the bench of the white grand piano which had a large red ribbon tied to its stand.

The white dress had fit her beautifully. Her long teal locks covered most of her revealed shoulders as she sang into the microphone.

 _"Sadness, desire, betrayal, frustration coming and going at the intersection. I'm moving straight ahead, into your eyes as I stare at the green light, certainly."_

Akashi watched her elegant performance. Her song filled with her passion towards music. He was able to get a hold of a VIP ticket with the help of Nijimura. Despite the older man protest, he still helped him to get the ticket.

For some reason , the lyrics of the song was as if to convey the bluenette's emotions over the years after what had happened. Then, he realized a pair of sapphire orbs were looking at him from the stage. Even though it was a mere 3 second eyes contact , he could see the pain she had endured.

 _"Believing in you now is proof that I can believe in myself . So, I want to believe one more time, one more time . The past is the past, and I don't need these today's tears anymore."_

Her fingers dance elegantly on the keys as she continues to sing. The holographic stars filled the dome as the lights began to darken which left only the white stage light above the songstress. Akashi's grips tightens on the rail as ruby orbs saddens.

 **.**

 **.**

"Please tell me, Tetsuki...do you hate me for what I have done in the past?" his voice shook as his knuckles turning white, "Do you...?" His orbs widens slightly as tears escaped from the orbs he adores so much.

"It hurts..." she mumbles. Slowly, he took a step backwards, "It hurts so much to love you with all of my heart, Sei..." her tears streamed down her soft pale cheeks, "No matter how much I tried ... I can't get myself to forget you."

"I loved you too much that it hurts..."

 **.**

 **.**

On the leather sofa lays an asleep red haired vocalist whose tears rolled to his side which slowly fell onto the opened album which had photos of his beloved songstress who smiled beautifully in the picture.

'I'm sorry , Tetsuki...I never wanted to hurt you ...'


End file.
